


雪吻chapter11

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter11

第二天田柾国和郑号锡一起过来的，来的时候金泰亨和金硕珍刚刚吃完饭，金泰亨正给金硕珍擦着嘴巴。田柾国淡淡地和金泰亨打了招呼，就走过去看金硕珍，见人还是呆滞得没有反应，皱眉问：“今天吃饭了吗？”

金泰亨嗯了声。

田柾国疑惑地问：“他昨天和今天怎么吃的饭？”

金泰亨大大方方地承认：“我喂的。”郑号锡听见这么一句，吓得倒吸一口气。

田柾国继续问：“他听得懂吗？”

金泰亨点点头，“多说几遍他能听懂。”

田柾国听了他的话，从旁边阿姨端上来的果盘里叉了一颗草莓，轻轻碰碰金硕珍的嘴，温声道：“阿珍，张嘴。” 金泰亨听田柾国叫得这么亲近，皱了皱眉，但没说话。

金硕珍没反应，田柾国反复说了七八遍，却没有效果。金泰亨拿过叉子，对着金硕珍说：“张嘴。”金硕珍就微微张开嘴巴把草莓吞了进去。

田柾国无奈地笑笑：“他真的是...很喜欢你，已经变成这个样子了，还是只记得你。”

金泰亨楞了楞，垂下目光没说话，田柾国补充了一句：“其实昨晚我有想过把阿珍接出来，我的医院有几个资深的教授，有接触过阿珍这种案例，我想着让他们接手阿珍可能好的概率会高很多。”

金泰亨眯着眼睛问：“你想接他到哪去？”

田柾国平静地回答：“我家，但是看到刚刚这个情况，接他出去，他可能情况会更糟。”田柾国忽略了金泰亨突然变冷的表情，继续说：“泰亨哥，抑郁症病人最需要家人的关心，现在看来，他只剩下你了，如果你不能在治疗之前一直陪着他，那我希望你把他交给我，这么善良的人，不应该死。”

金泰亨转过头看着金硕珍：“我只说一次，我不会。”

田柾国摇摇头，脸上是明显的不信任。但也没再说什么，把药交给金泰亨，交代了些注意事项。金泰亨认真地听着，并问了一些问题。

任务完成，田柾国就准备离开，他深深地看着始终双眼无神呆滞地坐在沙发上的金硕珍，内心突然酸涩，对着金硕珍鞠了一躬：“我对我之前误会你这件事感到抱歉，你是一个善良的人，希望你会好起来。“

郑号锡不知道金硕珍的过去，有点奇怪地看着田柾国，又看了看金泰亨，怎么几天不见，这两个人都转了性子？

田柾国和郑号锡离开后，金泰亨照着叮嘱给金硕珍吃了药，又在旁边看了他半晌，确定他没有任何的不良反应后才放松下来。

晚上吃完饭，金泰亨又帮金硕珍洗了澡，带着他坐在床上，拿出电吹风站在金硕珍身侧帮他吹干头发。金硕珍坐着不动，金泰亨的手指穿过他的发间，顺着他的发根轻轻帮他梳理着头发，他的发质比较柔软，发尖蹭得人手心发痒。金泰亨吹完头发后把电吹风放好，一转身却定住了，卧室里只开着两盏暖黄色的壁灯，金硕珍顶着一头清爽黑发乖乖地坐在床上，他身上穿着蓝色的真丝睡衣，能看得到他微微敞开的领口下露出来的清削锁骨。

气氛突然变得有些异样，金泰亨觉得刚刚洗澡时自己已经能够克制住，为什么现在又这么轻易地被金硕珍勾起了欲望。

金泰亨站了一会，还是走到金硕珍面前，抬起他的头，先是在他的腮边啄了一下，而后蹭着他的脸颊来到他的唇边，含住轻吮起来。

金硕珍身上又开始释放黑糖牛奶的甜味，金泰亨抬手关掉了壁灯，把金硕珍推倒在床上，一边轻吻他的嘴一边伸手解开他睡衣上的扣子。一颗，两颗…金泰亨心里甚至还跟着漫不经心地数，等解到最后一颗，他的吻也下滑，在金硕珍的锁骨上轻咬起来。

金硕珍身体又开始不住地抖动，黑糖牛奶味越来越浓，是发情期到了，金泰亨停了停，抬起头看了看开始冒汗的金硕珍，轻轻地说：”很难受吗，阿珍？我帮你好不好？“

金硕珍依旧没有反应，但是颤抖地频率越来越大，全身越来越红，信息素一直狂烈地撩动着金泰亨，金泰亨慢慢地褪下金硕珍的睡裤和内裤，那个穴口不停地收缩，混乱地液体不断地流下来，金泰亨身下已经涨得厉害，他俯身吻着金硕珍的唇，手抓住性器，慢慢地塞进金硕珍的穴口。

金硕珍眉头微微皱了一下，却没有更多的表情，嘴巴也微张，但没发出任何声音，金泰亨待金硕珍看起来适应了后，开始慢慢地顶弄，身下的人衣襟大敞，锁骨上有被啃咬的红痕，可是眼神依然空洞，过了一会儿，金泰亨忍住了顶入生殖腔射精的冲动，上一次是他没有意识，这一次，他希望尊重金硕珍，不想没经过金硕珍的同意就再一次对他永久标记，他轻轻地咬上了金硕珍的腺体，缓缓地注入信息素，完成了临时标记，随着标记的完成，金硕珍的身体也不再颤抖，渐渐平稳下来。金泰亨释放出来的那一刻，重重地出了一口气，然后把头埋进金硕珍的颈窝，两个人的身体紧贴着，金泰亨慢慢平复着呼吸，人却还沉浸在刚刚快感中回不过神来。

过了许久，金泰亨才从金硕珍身上起来，把表情茫然的金硕珍从床上抱下来，再带他去冲洗。金泰亨把金硕珍圈在怀里，头微微低下贴着他的脸颊，拿着花伞给他冲洗，滑腻的泡沫缠绕在他们指间，金泰亨伸手，手指从金硕珍的指缝间穿过，收紧，十指相扣，是那么的亲密。

金泰亨侧头在金硕珍脸上轻吻一下，一边帮他冲掉泡沫，一边漫不经心地开口：“你不是一直都想和我在一起吗，那我们就在一起吧，但你要快点好起来，恩？”尾音已经带上了不易察觉的温柔。

金硕珍依然没有回答，他也不在意。帮金硕珍擦干身体，又吻了吻他的唇，才把金硕珍抱回床上休息。


End file.
